


Stay With Me

by grahamcracker76



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 01, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: Hannibal and Will are snowed in at Wolf Trap, and feelings that have long been simmering between them come to the surface. Sometimes one night is all it takes to change everything.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to C for beta reading this fic for me. I hope you enjoy this fluff!

Classical music plays softly from the radio in the corner and steam is rising from the stockpot on the stove as Hannibal wipes his hands on a kitchen towel. It is snowing heavily outside, and the wind is rattling the windows as it howls by. Just as Hannibal is starting to worry if Will will ever arrive, he hears the telltale crunch of tires against the snow, and the bright flash of headlights briefly illuminates the room.

The dogs perk up and snuffle around the door in excitement, as anxious for Will’s return as is Hannibal himself. A car door slams outside and Hannibal allows himself a small smile as he turns down the heat under the stockpot and wipes his hands on a towel before going to the door. Will is back where he should be, and now they will be together, if only for a little while. He has learned to savor their time together while it lasts.

The door opens and Will lets himself in, greeting his pack with enthusiasm even as he drips all over the floor, snow clinging to his jacket and his hat and his hair. “Will,” Hannibal says, and Will’s eyes soften as he looks up, a smile curving his lips.

“Hi,” Will says softly.

Their gazes lock in a rare moment of eye contact, and Hannibal feels rooted to the spot as his world seems to spin, reorienting itself around this man before him. _Love._ Hannibal knows that this is what he feels settling deep into his heart and making a home there. He has known for some time that he has fallen for Will Graham in mind, body, and soul, but the rush of affection he feels at the mere sight of him still overwhelms him in its intensity.

Just then, Hannibal wants nothing more than to pull Will close and kiss him, to lick the melting snow from his lips and tumble together in a tangle of limbs until the winter chill is gone from the other man’s skin. But then the moment passes as Will seems to notice how wet he is and lets out a muffled curse as he struggles with his sodden boots.

“Fuck,” he says, hopping on one foot as his sock comes off along with his boot. “I’m dripping everywhere, sorry.”

“Let me help,” Hannibal says, taking Will’s jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks by the door.

“Thanks,” Will tells him as he shakes snow from his hair. “It’s really snowing out there, Hannibal - I’m not sure that you’ll be able to get out tonight.”

“I am merely relieved that you are not stranded alone in the wilderness,” Hannibal replies. “The coq au vin is nearly ready, and it would be a shame to eat such a meal alone.”

“It smells amazing,” Will says as he follows Hannibal into the kitchen. “You didn’t have to cook for me, Hannibal, you’re already doing me a favor looking after the dogs for the weekend.”

Hannibal smiles. “It is my pleasure, Will.”

“Mine too,” Will echoes, gladly accepting the glass of wine Hannibal offers him. “It’s just… if you can’t stay, if you need to leave, I understand.”

Will avoids his gaze as he says this, and Hannibal studies him carefully, noting the tight grip of his fingers around his glass, and the rueful twist of his lips. It is almost as though Will expects Hannibal to leave the moment the opportunity presents itself, and as Hannibal remembers the thread of their recent conversations, he thinks _oh, Will,_ because _of course_ he does.

 _Always the new kid. Abandonment requires expectation. I’m as alone as you are._ For someone so used to being alone and so accustomed to disappointment, the thought that someone might enjoy their company and seek it out can be difficult to accept.

Hannibal understands - he feels the same way. It has been so long since he reached out to anyone like this, since he wanted to belong in someone else’s life, and for them to belong in his. Maybe, he thinks, they can meet somewhere in the middle.

“My dear Will,” Hannibal says, and Will looks up, perhaps startled by the warmth in his voice. “Where else would I go? Besides, there is nowhere else I would rather be, even if there was no storm.” When Will flushes a pleasing shade of red at his words and looks down into his glass of wine, Hannibal judges his words have been well received. He smiles. “Now, why don’t you shower and change and we will share this meal together?”

Will huffs a laugh. “Is that your way of politely informing me that I look like an unwashed heathen?”

Hannibal raises a brow. “I merely meant to imply that you might be more comfortable out of those wet clothes,” he explains. 

Will looks down at himself as though he’d forgotten all about it. “Oh,” he says, “sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s been… a long week.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hannibal asks carefully.

“No,” Will says, shaking his head. “Thank you, but I just… I’ll take a shower, okay?”

Hannibal inclines his head. “I will be here,” he says.

Will gives him an absentminded nod and slowly heads upstairs, his fingers trailing along the wall. Hannibal watches him go, considering. It has been obvious to him from the beginning that what Will wants and what Will needs are different things. What Will _wants_ is to be left alone. Will wants comfort, and he wants stability. He wants something (someone?) firm to cling to as the ground shifts beneath him. On the other hand, Hannibal sees that what Will _needs_ is to be shaken up. He needs to see himself and the world around him with clear eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Will might allow Hannibal to help with both.

The soft ding of the kitchen timer rouses Hannibal from his thoughts. He switches it off and ladles the coq au vin onto their plates. It is when he leans over to inhale the rich scents wafting into the air that he notices another scent nearby - that regrettable aftershave. Ah.

“Will,” he says, turning to find Will standing before him wearing dark trousers and a salmon colored button down shirt that Hannibal instantly wants to take off of him. He swallows, feeling himself flush as desire rushes through him. He is usually not this clumsy when he wants something, but with Will, it appears all bets are off. “You are right on time.”

Will smiles at him. “Dinner is served?” he asks.

Hannibal nods. He allows Will to lead the way to the round kitchen table in the corner, which Hannibal had taken the liberty of adorning with a red checkered tablecloth and dimming the overhead light to let the two flickering candles shine brightly.

“Wow,” Will says, blinking at the table as he takes his seat. “Where did you even find…”

“It appears that, like yourself, your house is full of untold secrets, Will,” Hannibal says, not bothering to come up with a feasible lie. Will knows of Hannibal’s interest in him, and he is well aware that Hannibal has less scruples with personal boundaries than others. If he had been at all uncomfortable with the idea of Hannibal in his home, knowing what Hannibal might do, he would have said so. Forcefully. Instead, Will had said nothing, as he is saying nothing at this moment. “Does that bother you?” Hannibal can’t help but ask.

Will snorts around a mouthful of “chicken.” “The secrets, or you snooping around?” he says. “I suppose… the answer would be no, to both. We all have secrets, after all. It’s kind of nice to let someone in on them, once in a while. If it’s the right person, of course.”

Hannibal studies him thoughtfully. “Am I the right person, Will?”

Wil leans back in his chair, and Hannibal is reminded intensely of their first meal together, back in that dimly lit motel room. “The right person for what, exactly?” Will asks. “What is this, Hannibal?”

“This is whatever you need it to be, Will,” Hannibal says, and Will eyes him steadily.

“I don’t _know,_ Hannibal - I don’t know a lot of things… but I think you might be right. For me, that is. But Hannibal, are you sure that _I’m_ right for you? You’ve seen my life - I’m not exactly risk free.”

Hannibal purses his lips. “If you mean to imply that by extension _I_ am risk free, then I am afraid I must disabuse you of that notion. Besides, what fun would life be without a little risk? Yes, Will. I am very sure.”

Will looks down in pleased embarrassment, his lips quirking even as a flush works its way over his cheeks. “Good,” he says. He takes another bite of meat, and Hannibal watches as Will’s lips close around the fork, as he chews and swallows. His own face begins to feel warm at the sight of Will eating a meal he prepared from start to finish, and, unbidden, the thought comes into his mind of what _else_ he could help Will _finish._

Indeed, he is so lost in thoughts of this entirely different pleasure of the flesh that he startles when a stocking clad foot slides up along his own. Hannibal looks at Will closely, but Will simply continues to eat, his gaze fixed on his plate.

Hannibal’s lips twitch. Two can play that game, he thinks. He slowly slides his own foot forward so that their legs press together, and he is unsurprised when neither of them move away.

Will glances up at him through his lashes and smiles when he sees Hannibal already looking back.They finish their meals in comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the warmth of their single point of contact - a connection that is sure to grow stronger over time.

Once they are finished, they bring their dishes back to the sink. Will washes while Hannibal dries, and Hannibal tries not to let himself be too distracted by the sight of Will’s bare forearms as he rolls up his sleeves, or the lovely contrast of his pale skin against the deep hue of his salmon colored shirt. When the dishes are stacked back in the cupboards and the leftover coq au vin is put away in the refrigerator, they both linger in the kitchen, unwilling to break the easy comfortable companionship they’d settled into. 

“Thanks again for dinner,” Will says, leaning back against the counter. “I know you enjoy doing it, but… thank you.”

Hannibal inclines his head. “It is a pleasure we can both share, I hope. I enjoy every moment of our time together, Will, no matter what we do.”

Will smiles, ducking his head a little. “I do, too,” he says. “I wasn’t sure what it meant at first, but now…”

Hannibal raises a brow. “Yes?” Will is biting his lip and looking up at Hannibal through his lashes, and Hannibal has to grip the sharp edge of the counter rather tightly to stop himself from reaching for him. Will is equal parts beautiful and deadly, and Hannibal wants him desperately. Oh, how he wants.

Will reaches out to cover Hannibal’s hand with his own. “Kiss me,” Will says. “Hannibal, _please.”_

Hannibal meets his gaze evenly. He can see that Will isn't hiding any more - there are no barriers between them. Will wants to see Hannibal, and he wants Hannibal to see him. Maybe, Hannibal thinks, maybe if he shows Will who he really is, Will would understand.

Time seems to slow, the seconds stretching around them. Hannibal reaches out to cup Will's face with one hand and pulls Will close with the other. He leans in until he can feel the warm puff of Will's breath on his skin. He nudges their noses together and feels Will's sharp intake of breath in response.

"Hannibal," Will whispers, his hands coming up to frame Hannibal's face.

"My dear Will," Hannibal says against the other man's lips. Then he kisses him, soft and gentle.

Will's lips are warm and slightly chapped. They stay like that for a moment, stilling against each other as if they are both waiting for the other to pull away and act like this never happened. When neither of them move, Will sighs and parts his lips, coaxing Hannibal's open at the same time. Hannibal swipes his tongue along Will's full lower lip and their tongues search each other out, tangling together. Hannibal can taste hints of the wine they drank for dinner on Will's lips and he deepens the kiss, wanting more.

Someone moans - Hannibal can't be sure if it is himself or Will. Will's fingers tighten in his hair and the kiss turns frantic, both of them desperate to get closer. Will's hands slide down Hannibal's back, and Hannibal tugs Will's salmon colored shirt out of his pants until he can press his palms to Will's bare skin. Will breaks away with a strangled gasp and his fingers tighten on Hannibal's hips. Their breathing is ragged as they lean against each other, and Will's gaze is dark and wanting as he looks at Hannibal.

Hannibal's lips curve in a small smile. He gently smooths his thumbs down Will's temples and kisses the corner of Will's lips. Will laughs breathlessly and pulls him in for another kiss, chaste but firm.

"Well," Will says.

Hannibal raises a brow. "Well…" he echoes.

Will flushes, biting his lip. "I'm sure you've noticed that I only have one bed," he says.

Hannibal nods. "I've noticed," he confirms. He knows exactly what Will is getting at here, but the truth is, he enjoys watching Will squirm too much to help him on.

Will narrows his eyes as though he knows exactly what is going through Hannibal's mind and finds it more endearing than he probably should. Hannibal gives him his best "who, me?" expression and Will huffs a laugh in fond exasperation.

"Unless you have any objections," he says, "I would very much like for you to share it with me tonight."

Hannibal smiles. "I have no objections whatsoever."

Will laughs, and Hannibal kisses the sound from his lips. "Good," Will says, leaning into Hannibal's embrace as he wraps his arms around him. "Good."

Hannibal kisses Will's curls and rests their heads together. Outside, the snow is falling heavily and the wind howls, but inside, they are curled together, warm and safe in each other's arms. Hannibal meant what he said to Will before - there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

***

E N D

***

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Janice said recently in an interview that Hannibal wouldn't do leftovers... but maybe he might if Will asked him?


End file.
